


Late Night Ponderings

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Community: Draco's Den, Drabble, F/M, Horcruxes, Hufflepuff's Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco has a burning question for Hermione.





	Late Night Ponderings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #HuntforHorcrux18 event that Draco's Den on FB is hosting. Today's prompt was Hufflepuff's Cup.
> 
> Not beta'd, but please enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“You know, Granger, I’ve always wondered something.” Draco looked at Hermione, arching a brow.

Hermione turned to her lover. “Hmmm?” She snuggled deeper beneath the covers, her body still warm from their earlier bought of lovemaking.

“About the Horcruxes.” He looked to Hermione shiftily.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Draco… I…”

“I know you don’t like to talk about them, or what had happened.” He looked at Hermione sympathetically. “But…” He paused. “I have a question.”

Hermione nodded slowly. “You know, Draco, this isn’t very sweet pillow talk.”

He laughed. “Sorry,” he murmured, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Well, go on then,” Hermione encouraged. “Ask your question.”

“Why do you think Hufflepuff’s chosen item was a cup?”

Hermione stared at Draco before she burst out laughing. Draco looked at her, eyes wide in surprise. She shook her head at Draco’s confusing gaze. “I’m sorry, Draco, but I was expecting something much darker.”

“Hey!” he protested. “It’s a legitimate question.” He scowled. “Sorry that it wasn’t all dark and evil like you were expecting.”

Hermione scooted closer and kissed Draco. “To answer your question, I’m not sure. My guess would be that Hufflepuff was in charge of a lot of the cooking and cleaning in the castle - I think I read that household charms - or was it cooking charms - either way, I think the cup symbolises her skill area.”

“That doesn’t make sense when looking at the other House relics… Slytherin’s locket? Or the diadem?”

Hermione shrugged. “As I said, I’m not quite sure, and I doubt that it has been documented anywhere.”

“It’s just so random,” Draco mused.

“Come here, you,” Hermione murmured. “Why don’t we get some rest? We can research the cup more tomorrow.”

Draco laughed. “No, it’s not a burning question any longer.” He kissed her. “I’ll be sure our pillow talk is more appropriate tomorrow night.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Hermione teased, giggling as Draco kissed her.


End file.
